donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron K. Roolenstein
Baron K. Roolenstein is one of the many aliases of King K. Rool. He appears in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III as the main antagonist. History ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, King K. Rool was seemingly replaced as Master of the Kremlings by KAOS, a robotic entity. Under KAOS' rule, the Kremling Krew proceeded to take over the Northern Kremisphere and imprison the Banana Bird Queen, as well as several of her children, the Banana Birds. Eventually, after a long search for the recently vanished Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong reached KAOS' base-of-operations, Kastle KAOS. Entering Kastle KAOS, Dixie and Kiddy encountered and began to battle KAOS, who was determined to destroy them. It was only after their battle against KAOS that Dixie and Kiddy discovered that KAOS was nothing but a puppet leader controlled by King K. Rool, under the moniker of Baron K. Roolenstein. After Dixie and Kiddy discovered him, Baron K. Roolenstein began to battle the Kongs, using a helicopter pack on his back to fly and a remote control to send blasts of electricity across the floor of Kastle KAOS. In order to injure Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy would need to pull down on a particular pipe on the ceiling of Kastle KAOS, while avoiding Baron K. Roolenstein and his electric beams. Pulling on this pipe would cause a Barrel to appear, which would need to be thrown at Baron K. Roolenstein; after being hit by multiple barrels by Dixie, Baron K. Roolenstein would be defeated. After Baron K. Roolenstein's defeat, the body of KAOS would drop from the ceiling of Kastle KAOS and crash into the ground. Once on the ground, KAOS's body would release Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who had been kidnapped by Baron K. Roolenstein to be used as living batteries for KAOS. If Dixie and Kiddy manage to collect all the Cogs in Krematoa and give them to Boomer, Baron K. Roolenstein can be fought again. After Boomer's machine awakens the ancient volcano in Krematoa, a submarine, the Knautilus, will rise from beneath the volcano's lava. Inside this submarine, Baron K. Roolenstein can be found and battled. In this battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would simply remain in the back of his vessel, using electric beams and a fireball launching cannon to attack Dixie and Kiddy from a distance. In order to hurt Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy would need to throw several Steel Kegs at him through the use of a teleportation device. After being hit multiple times by Dixie, Baron K. Roolenstein would lose control of his helicopter pack and be left spinning out of control in his submarine. If players manage to release the Banana Bird Queen from her imprisonment behind the Banana Bird Barrier, a brief cutscene of Baron K. Roolenstein riding away from the Northern Kremisphere in the Hover Craft will be shown. As Baron K. Roolenstein drives away, a giant egg, laid by the Banana Bird Queen and being ridden by Kiddy and Dixie, will fall on the Kremling king, trapping a perplexed Baron K. Roolenstein inside. ''Donkey Kong Land III'' In Donkey Kong Land III, Baron K. Roolenstein and the Kremling Krew, as well as a rebuilt KAOS, appear as the main antagonists of the game. Like in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Baron K. Roolenstein can be fought by Dixie and Kiddy Kong in Kastle KAOS after KAOS is destroyed permanently. In battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would try to attack Dixie and Kiddy Kong by frying them with electric beams, and by trying to fly into them using his helicopter pack. In order to harm Baron K. Roolenstein, barrels would need to be thrown at his back by Dixie and Kiddy multiple times. Baron K. Roolenstein would later be fought in Donkey Kong Land III in the Lost World. In this battle, Baron K. Roolenstein would attack by using electrical beams and by dropping bombs on Dixie and Kiddy Kong. Baron K. Roolenstein would need to be repeatedly hit with barrels in order to be defeated. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate King K. Rool summons the helicopter pack as his Up+B button special move. Though it has a small ability to damage an opponent who touches the propeller, its main purpose is specifically for stage recovery. K. Rool has surprisingly-good mobility with the helicopter pack, allowing him to recover from long distances easily. An Ace-class Spirit of Baron K. Roolenstein is also obtainable, offering a strong increase in offense and defense but no special powers. Gallery Screenshots File:BaronKRool HoverCraft.gif|Baron K. Roolenstein riding the Hover Craft in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. File:BaronKRoolensteinLandIIIBattleColor.png|Battling Baron K. Roolenstein in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Land III. Sprites File:BaronK.Rool-photo.gif|In Dixie's Photo Album de:Baron K. Roolenstein Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 Bosses